


Froyo and Burgers

by ElephantKhaleesi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, Hate Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Lube, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, also its not like rough rough sex, and its not discussed, but also not really, but its also pretty, i mean its technically consensual, if he wanted it to stop, im so bad at this, kind of, like pat would have punched temi in the face, so you know, spit does not count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElephantKhaleesi/pseuds/ElephantKhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He moans like a little slut and Temi is alight with a vicious satisfaction, promises to make him scream before they're done here.</p><p>--</p><p>The working title for this was "pat and temi have hate sex".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Froyo and Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly Dubious Consent: Two characters engage in rough sex without previous discussion. It is spoken about after the fact, and it is consensual.
> 
> Hate Sex: Two characters engage in aggressive sex out of anger.
> 
> Anal Sex: Two male characters engage in anal intercourse.
> 
> Unsafe Sex/No Lube: Two male characters engage in anal intercourse without condoms or proper lubricant.
> 
> Forced Orgasm: One male character forces another male character to have a secondary orgasm, despite the the other chracter telling him not to.

It actually starts off promising, two goals in the first, Temi assisting both times, but by halfway into the second it's obvious that the game’s become a cluster fuck (fuck the Minnesota Wild honestly). Passes aren't connecting, they can't get a shot on goal for the life of them, mainly because they can't get a hold of the puck for the life of them, and the frustrations are mounting. Temi’s leaning over Anisimov screaming himself hoarse at Pat, who, like the paragon of maturity he is, has been ignoring Temi, not so much as even looking his way, which is worse, way worse than how they were last period, yelling and shouting at each other, at each other's play, but like this there isn't even communication. 

It feels like they're hydroplaning. They can't get traction. He knows before hustling over the boards for their shift that they're going to be fruitless, because Pat can't get his fucking head out of his ass, not even to tell Temi off, and it might even be worrying, if he wasn't practically vibrating with rage, because what the fuck, this isn't how you play fucking hockey. 

When their shift is over, and they return with nothing (not even a breakaway, they didn't have the puck long enough for a fucking breakaway), Temi is so angry (can feel it underneath his skin, stuffing his fucking lungs, each breath expels his fury like a puff of smoke, a fucking volcano starting to steam, he wants to shake Pat, wants to scream his outrage into his face until he's choking on it, until Pat can't breathe around the smog burning his throat, his eyes, his nostrils, making a home in his lungs too) and Pat’s just fucking sitting there with his head hung and his jaw clenched, glaring down at the ice like it's somehow its fault they're losing. 

Temi’s anger carries him through the last 6 minutes of the game, but doesn't dissipate at the final horn (6 fucking 2 at home). It sits heavy in his gut, it's branches push up through his chest and throat, and he doesn't think he's ever been this angry in his life. Pat says nothing, not to anyone, just sits hunched in his stall, slowly taking his gear off, looking for all the world like the only thing he wants to do is avoid the media and slink home to lick his wounds in peace.

Temi doesn't let him, waits till they're really two of the only stragglers left, then corners him in the back hallway to the parking garage, pushes him against the wall, brackets him in with his body (he isn't that much bigger, but it's enough, Temi’s so used to being the littlest guy anyway that the difference seems huge, makes him feel big, makes him feel unstoppable), Pat doesn't say anything though, doesn't look him in the eye, doesn't even really try to get away (doesn't even really want to get away). And Temi is angry, so fucking angry, it swells inside of him, and he can feel it in his throat, in his lungs. He can't think he's so enraged, and if it's the last thing he fucking does, he's gonna get Pat to react, to him, to something, he doesn’t get to just hide away. Fuck, Temi wants to peel him open, make Pat bare himself to him, make him fucking say something.

Instead, he crashes his lips to Pat’s, and it's a bad kiss, more teeth than tongue, and so much pressure it hurts but the shocked catch in Pat’s throat makes something warm and satisfied unfurl in Temi’s belly and soothe his insides (makes his cock fill until it sits heavy and leaking between his legs, every harsh bite down onto Pat’s bottom lip, every swipe of his tongue deeper makes it twitch and jerk in his pants) and he wants, he wants, he wants. 

He pulls himself back (Pat tries to chase him, which he'd find endearing later but for now just makes him feel smug and oh, Pat's mouth is red and bloody and heaving for air, Temi didn't think he could actually get harder) and fists Pat’s pretty curls (he moans like a little slut and Temi is alight with a vicious satisfaction, promises to make him scream before they're done here) before hauling him around and shoving him face first into the wall (he hopes it hurts, knows distantly that it had to but Pat’s moaning anyway). 

He hisses in pain when Pat brings his hand up to were Temi has his hair and drives his fingernails into the flesh on the back of his hand. He yanks Pat’s head back for his troubles, makes him arch like a bow. He let's him go right after, moves on to bigger and better things, drags Pat’s pants down his hips, over the plump curve of his ass, leaves them just under, then rubs his hand between Pat’s cheeks, thumbs at his hole (Pat makes an unhappy noise at that, and while Temi wouldn't ever take anyone completely dry, the thought crosses his mind and lingers far longer than it should, makes him hot and ashamed, but the idea sticks, Pat being constantly ready for him, being able to push him against a wall, or over a counter and fuck into him whenever he likes, and yeah, fuck, he's going to look into that later), he pushes his left hand against Pat’s mouth, who opens immediately and sucks Temi’s fingers in, slurps around them and gets them wet. Temi spits into his other hand and tries again, presses against Pat’s hole (spit isn't enough, he could spend an eternity getting Pat ready and it would still hurt, and Temi really isn't planning on spending that long, but Pat is pushing his hips back into Temi’s hand, and he thinks a little bit of hurt’s exactly what they need right now). He pushes his thumb in and it's tight and dry and Pat’s moaning around his fingers like he's never felt anything better. 

He takes his other hand back (significantly wetter, dripping with Pat’s drool) and slides another finger in. It feels like forever that he spends stretching him out but finally Pat looks over his shoulder and snarls "enough" and then Temi is pulling his fingers out and pushing his cock in, and fuck he can't imagine anything better than this, than the tight slide of Pat’s ass. He lets Pat adjust, or tries to, but Pat’s already tilting his hips back and then Temi’s fucking him for real, slamming his hips forward and fucking Pat with everything he has. 

And yeah, fuck, he wants Pat to feel this for days, wants him to think of this (of him) every time he walks or sits or fucking breathes. He fucks harder, deeper, and Pat is gone on it, whimpering into the curve of his elbow, shaking with his need to come. His free hand drops down to get himself off and Temi catches it in a brutal grip and says, “no”. Pat whines and squirms at that, because he's so close, he's so so close, he just needs that extra push, but Temi has twined their fingers together, and won't give Pat his hand back anytime soon.

Temi fucks him impossibly harder, his cock slipping to a different angle and finally hitting Pat’s prostate, makes him throw his head back and, fuck, Temi said he'd make Pat scream. (Now he wants to make him cry). Temi stills him with a hand on his hip, and drives his cock straight into Pat’s prostate, feels his orgasm in the ever tighter clench of his ass around his cock, Pat’s dick bobbing against his own stomach, coming untouched on to himself. He fucks him through it, and when Pat’s whines of pleasure turn into whimpers of pain from the oversensitivity, he fucks him still. 

Temi unclasps their hands and grips the base of his cock to keep from coming, pushes in over and over again until Pat’s scrabbling for purchase on the wall, till he's raw and red, till he's sobbing from it, from Temi. (Fuck does he love it, loves Pat crying and desperate and hurting, the heavy weight of his anger has shifted, finally sated at the sight of Pat’s tears, of his desperation, and good. He can't help but think he deserves to suffer, for Temi). 

When he can't hold off his orgasm any longer, he reaches around and grips Pat’s dick, ignores Pat’s strangled, pained, “please no”, smears the mess he already made of himself onto his dick and pumps him to hardness. Pat’s body is wracking with these huge awful sobs, and it sounds like fucking music to Temi, who can't control it anymore and fucks in once, twice before burying himself inside Pat as far as he can and blowing his load, digging his thumbnail into Pat’s slit. He smirks lazily, smugly into the curve of Pat’s shoulder after, when he can feel Pat’s soft cock and his come dripping through his fingers. 

Later, when they're curled up at home, Pat snoring softly into his chest, and despite their close proximity still managing to steal all of the covers, Temi pushes his nose into Pat’s hair and can't help the surge of happiness he feels thinking about how long Pat's going to be able to feel him. 

(In the morning, he gets an earful for it, Pat flushed with irritation at Temi, for his recklessness, something that only manages to rile Temi up, because in case Pat hadn't realized, they were out, lost the second series in game 5 to the fucking Wild, he could fuck Pat however he wanted, which, yeah Pat was really mad now. After the bout of angry sex that Pat was definitely too sore for, he made Temi take him out for froyo and burgers, and Temi definitely only let him have his way because he felt bad about fucking him so harshly. Twice. Definitely.)

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was "pat and temi have hate sex", and honestly "baby faced demon artemi" gives me life.
> 
> Sorry that my tags were all over the place, I'm not very good at that sort of thing! If you think there are any tags I should add, go ahead and let me know!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos or a comment, they'll be much appreciated. 
> 
> This was made with the help of YouStoleMySocks, she's a wonderful writer, go check her out! (Her tumblr is also youstolemysocks)
> 
> My tumblr is ElephantKhaleesi, in case any of you wanna come visit :)


End file.
